1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to glazing units and more particularly to a glazing panel and an insulated assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of traditionally decorative architectural windows, door windows, side lights and the like is known. Usually, these components have been made from relatively thick blocks, which are expensive and require an important amount of skilled labor. Furthermore, these architectural components have obvious disadvantages due to mechanical and thermal properties of the glass. Glass has reduced impact resistance, especially when deep grooves are used, and high heat transfer, especially when a single layer is used.
Attempts have been made in the past to replace the above structures with thermoplastic panels, which incorporate decorative features that simulate the appearance of traditional units. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,027 dated Jun. 26, 2001 and granted to Richards for a xe2x80x9cGlazing elementxe2x80x9d, describes a glazing assembly including two panels of glass held at a predetermined distance by spacer bars positioned along and between the opposing inner edge portions of the panels. A laminar element made of plastic deformable material and provided with elevated and recessed portions is positioned between the two panels of glass, before they are assembled. The laminar element has its elevated portions close or in contact with the internal surface of one of the two panels. The glazing assembly comprising the laminar element, two panels of glass and the spacer bars and is sealed in a known way using a standard sealer. Richards glazing element can be characterized by two important shortcomings. First, due to the use of five elements, the assembly has a complex structure. Second, the spacer bars require a relative large width to accommodate the height of the laminar element and an air space for insulation behind this laminar element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,156 dated Jan. 23, 2001 and granted to Glover et al. for xe2x80x9cSimulated divided light windowsxe2x80x9d discloses a first window assembly comprising a an inner and outer rigid glazing panels spaced less than 10 mm. A first vertical strip of adhesive tape of material is applied to the cavity surface of the inner glazing panel. To create a grid pattern, horizontal strips are applied at right angles to the first vertical strip. A second vertical strip of adhesive strip material is applied to the cavity surface of the outer glazing panel. The second vertical strip of adhesive tape material coincides with the first vertical strip. Horizontal strips are similarly applied to the second vertical strip. Other different strip patterns can be used. A second window assembly uses extruded plastic profiles. This second window assembly comprises an inner and outer glazing panels and a central glazing panel. The three glazing panels are spaced less than 10 mm apart. A decorative grid pattern made from plastic tape material is applied to the central glazing panel. Extruded plastic profiles, which are in coincidental alignment with the decorative grid pattern, are applied to external surfaces of inner and outer glazing panels. Glove""s and al. windows are characterized by two main disadvantages. First, the window assembly uses a grid pattern attached to the internal surfaces of an inner and outer glazing panel. Thus, a limited degree of simulation is obtained. Second, the use of an internal grid pattern and an external system of extruded plastic profiles renders the structure of the window more complicated, while the simulation of the latter is not greatly enhanced. U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,433 dated Oct. 31, 2001 and granted to Ridge for an xe2x80x9cInsulated glass unit window assembly including decorative thermoplastic sheet and method of formingxe2x80x9d describes a decorative window assembly including a pair of spaced apart, opposed glass panels. A spacer member joins the latter along their peripheral edges and functions as a seal and a connector. A decorative thermoplastic panel having a three-dimensional decorative pattern is disposed in a chamber formed between the pair of opposed glass panels. The decorative thermoplastic panel is, preferably, attached to either of the glass panels, but it can be secured in place by spacers or end clips. The use of three panels for a window assembly renders Ridge""s structure complicated. Furthermore, the use of a non-secured decorative thermoplastic panel leads to positional changes, which negatively affect the appearance of the simulated pattern. Finally, the use of spacers or clips for attaching the decorative thermoplastic panel is detrimental to the simplicity of the window assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,019 dated Apr. 22, 1997 and granted to Dorough, Jr. for a xe2x80x9cSimulated glass-block structurexe2x80x9d discloses a window assembly comprising two panels. Each panel includes a wavy surface on one side, a grid pattern on the other side and peripheral edges. The two panels are mounted in a rectangular window frame. The latter includes four separate frame pieces; each having two separated longitudinal slots for receiving and supporting the peripheral edges of the two panels. A spacer structure is interposed between the two panels. The former comprises a plurality of vertically and horizontally disposed spacers. Each spacer has a width approximately equal to the distance between the two panels. The spacer structure forms a grid corresponding to the shape and position of the grid pattern. Three main disadvantages are present in the above structure. First, besides the grid pattern, a spacer structure coincidental with the grid pattern is required. Thus, the window assembly is more expensive. Second, the window assembly is not airtight. Third, each frame piece requires two parallel, longitudinal slots for receiving the peripheral edges of the two panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,886 dated Jan. 14, 1992 and granted to Downs for a xe2x80x9cDecorative panelxe2x80x9d relates to a planar glass panel combined with a decorative panel. The latter is constructed of plastic or other resilient material and secured in adjacent abutting relationship to either the outer or inner (or both) surfaces of the planar glass panel. A sealant or adhesive is used. The decorative panel can have a variety of profiles. Upon attaching with a sealant or adhesive of the decorative panel to a surface of the planar glass panel, a layer of air is trapped between them. Two shortcomings characterize Downs""s panel. First, the layer of air is discontinued by the direct contact of the plurality of recessed portions of the decorative panel to the surface of the planar glass panel. Another shortcoming consists in the fact that the decorative panel is attached to either the outer or inner (or both) surfaces of the planar glass panel. When use is made of one decorative panel attached to one side of the planar glass panel, the simulation of an installed glass block is clearly seen only on one side. When a decorative panel is installed on each side of the planar glass panel, the decorative panel assembly will include three panels and a discontinued layer of air on each side of the planar glass panel.
The inventors believe that the cited patents taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. The foregoing citation of patents does not constitute an admission that they are relevant or material to the claimed subject matter. Rather, the cited patents relate only to the general field of the invention and are presented as constituting the closest art of which the inventors are aware.
Based on the analysis of the cited prior art, there is a need for a glazing panel and an insulated assembly thereof which eliminate or, at least, alleviate the foregoing shortcoming and disadvantages.
Thus, a first objective of the present invention is to provide a glazing panel and an insulated assembly thereof made of thermoplastic material, which are reliable and, as a direct result of comparatively lower material and labor costs, allow to reduce the total costs. Such savings may be passed to the users, which constitute an undeniable advantage.
A second objective of this invention is to provide a well-engineered glazing assembly having a relatively large width to enhance the thermal efficiency, while using relatively narrow frames with only one longitudinal groove for positioning two joined glazing panels.
Broadly stating, a glazing panel, conform the present invention, comprises a panel of thermoplastic material provided with a three-dimensional decorative pattern. The latter includes elevated portions projecting outwardly from the three-dimensional decorative pattern and also simulated joints dividing the three-dimensional decorative pattern in the elevated portions. Each simulated joint has a transversal profile shaped into a groove with a flat bottom. A peripheral flat flange surrounds the elevated portions and the simulated joints as well and is connected to both by an inclined portion. An elevation L1, measured between the elevated portions and the flat bottoms, is lesser than an overall height L2, measured between the elevated portions and the peripheral flat flange. The elevated portions the flat bottoms and the peripheral flat flange are parallel to each other.
In one aspect of the invention, the glazing panel has the three-dimensional decorative panel divided by horizontal and vertical simulated joints into elevated portions. Each of the simulated joints has a wedge-shaped groove flared towards its top, a flat bottom and beveled edges. Thus, the elevated portions together with the simulated joints imitate genuine glass cut blocks.
In another aspect of the invention, means for enhancing the appearance of the three-dimensional pattern is applied to the flat bottoms.
Broadly stating, an insulated glazing panel comprises a pair of glazing panels. Each glazing panel includes a panel of thermoplastic material provided with a three-dimensional decorative pattern. The latter includes elevated portions projecting outwardly from the three-dimensional decorative pattern and also simulated joints dividing the three-dimensional decorative pattern into the elevated portions. Each simulated joint has a transversal profile shaped into a groove with a flat bottom. A peripheral flat flange surrounds the elevated portions and the simulated joints as well and is connected by an inclined portion. An elevation L1, measured between the elevated portions and the flat bottoms, is lesser than an overall height L2, measured between the elevated portions and the peripheral flat flange. The elevated portions the flat bottoms and the peripheral flat flange are parallel to each other and each of the glazing panels constitutes a mirror image of an opposed one and is so juxtaposed to project the elevated portions outwardly therefrom. The pair of glazing panels is joined along internal confronting surfaces of the peripheral flat flanges by a sealing strip. The latter is interposed and adhesively secured to the internal confronting surfaces of the peripheral flat flanges. Thus, an undivided airtight chamber is formed by the two glazing panels held at a predetermined distance equal to a thickness L3 of the sealing strip, compounded with two overall heights L2.